When Pigs FlyWait They Do Already, Don't They?
by Tobie Crown
Summary: Jessikah's family wasn't perfect.She was ok with that.But when two of her brothers die and one turns his back,will she cope with a purist stepmother and pushover father?Get over it.Whoever said that was a prat.The first thing they agreed on SB/OC
1. Chapter 1

When Pigs Fly… Wait. They Do, Don't They?

Chapter One; My Family is One of My Live-in Enemies. The Other One Is Sirius Black.

**A/N: So I started a new story. So what? I'll finish the other ones…eventually. This one is Sirius Black and OC in Marauders Era. It's kind of been stuck in my head for a while and had to get part of it out.**

**Wanna Beta me? **

_**Disclaimer: Sirius wouldn't be dead if I owned Harry Potter. Neither would Fred. Or Lupin. The Marauders would rule the world if I owned it! But I don't. Sorry.**_

"Jessikah Eudora Cross! You get over here, right now!"

I hate it when she uses my full name. Eudora. Who gives their child a middle name like that? Sure it's after a star, but who did they think I was? A Black?

"Did you not hear me, young lady? Get your lazy, ungrateful behind down here this instant or, so help me Merlin I'll-"

"You'll what? Ground me again? How's that been working for you?"

She glared at me and behind her I could see Charlie suppress a smile. We never did get along well, Kathleen and I. Merlin knows why Dad married her. A hand on my shoulder, and I turned to see Kyle. Why was he here?

"Hi, Kyle."

"Hey, Jess, Charlie, Xav, Dad."

I note that he didn't salute Kathleen. Ha. Serves her right.

"Why are you here, Kyle? Didn't get enough of Hogwarts when you went?"

"I thought I'd see you off, Charles. It's your last year."

Leave it to Charlie to say something like that. I'll never understand why he's so popular. Why do girls always think that arrogance is so…compelling? Take Sirius Black, for instance. Never have I seen a more arrogant, egoistical boy and the girls flock to him like bees to honey! Charlie maybe arrogant and have a big ego, but none rival Black's. I'll never understand them, but then again, I was pretty much raised by my two older brothers. Quidditch, girls, brooms. Of course I always steer clear when the topic of girls comes up, but I quite enjoy quidditch. It must have been their influence that got me to join the house team.

"Oi! Watch where you're going, half-breed!"

I hadn't been paying attention to where I was walking and accidentally bumped into Bellatrix Black. If we were at school, I'd have hexed the living daylights out of her, but as it was, we were not. I was stuck here, and had to abide by my stupid purist step-mother's rules; pure-bloods first, the rest should go die. I swear one day I'll-

"Are you listening half-breed?"

"Sorry, Black. It won't happen again."

"Better not."

She glared at me. I bowed my head and backed away. I knew the pure-blood ways. Hell. I had to live with one. She turned and continued to the barrier of platform 9 ¾, obviously not thinking that I was much of a threat. I don't know if I should be insulted or relieved. It was common knowledge that Bellatrix Black was an amazing dueller. I thought that I was half-decent but I definitely didn't compare to Remus Lupin, Sirius Black and James Potter.

"Come on Jess. Let's go get a spot."

"Yeah."

Kathleen, Xavier and Dad had already past the barrier, right behind the black family, leaving Kyle, Charlie and myself standing alone in-between platform nine and ten. This was my real family. Kyle, Charlie and I were the Cross family. Xavier was one of us too, but when it came down to it, his first loyalties where to his mom, whereas ours would always be to each other.

"Shall we, then?"

"Yeah."

Even if most people couldn't tell by looking at us, we all knew that we were happier at Hogwarts then we'd ever be at home. I don't even think that where we live counts as 'home' anymore. We spent most of our time in Kyle's flat then we did in our mini-mansion anyway. We just acted like the normal teen that enjoys the holidays, when secretly the first of September is more like Christmas morning. We went through the barrier and I for the fifth time, my breath was taken away by the enormous train.

"Well, I'm off to the prefect's compartment. I've got to give a speech to all the newbies."

"Have fun, Charlie. See you around."

"See you later Jess. Bye Kyle."

"Bye."

Did I mention Charles was head boy this year? I must have forgotten. As Charlie walked off, Kyle placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Have you gotten everything?"  
>"Yup."<p>

"Books? Jumper? Money for snacks?"

"I've got my books, wearing my jumper and snacks make you fat."

"She didn't give you money for snacks? Well let's see…I think I've got a few galleons in my pocket…"

He dug out some money and shoved it into my hand. I had a really bad sweet tooth and couldn't help buying candy when I had money. And it's not like I could refuse the money Kyle handed me. I hardly got any pocket money and he knew it.

"Thanks. I'll be going now. I'll write you soon, ok?"

"Alright, love you, Rabbit."

My family had been calling me rabbit ever since I could remember, and I don't know why. It never really bothered me.

"Love you too, Kyle! Bye!"

I hugged him and pushed my trunk towards the train. I picked up my rabbit's cage and levitated my trunk to float behind me. Walking onto the train I looked into compartments in attempt to find and empty one. No such luck. After a while I found one with Remus Lupin sitting in it. He was nice enough, though I hadn't really spoken to him in the five years that we've shared a common room. He was sitting alone so I logically thought that I'd join him.

"Um, hey?"

He looked up and gave me a shy smile. Wasn't a guy of many words, was he?

"Hi."

"Mind if I sit here? You're the only person I can find that I know."

"Sure. Sorry your name is Jessikah, right?"

"Yeah that's me. And you're Remus."

"Yes I am. Hey, have a seat. Don't just stand here."

"Alright."

I came in and set my trunk on the rack opposite him and plopped down. After a few moments of awkward silence I took Toast, my pet rabbit out of his cage and started petting him. He didn't like trains, or any moving thing for that matter. Then I remembered; didn't Remus have a rabbit from hell? What did they call it…a furry little problem?

"How's your rabbit?"

"What?"

He looked up, surprised. It was as if he didn't know what I was talking about.

"Your rabbit? Your furry little problem? Have you gotten rid of it?"

He visibly paled. What's with this guy? Could his pet be_ that _bad? I guess it is. I mean, if it isn't his rabbit, his mom's sick, or he has to go visit an aunt.

"It's that bad?"

He nodded, and the train started moving. If the silence wasn't awkward before, it certainly was now. That's what I get for trying to start a conversation with one of the most popular boys in my year. I sighed and took a book out of the back pack that I had brought. It was one of my favourite muggle fairy tales; Alice in Wonderland. Kyle used to read it to me when I was little. I think it was that story that inspired my nickname, but I'm not sure.

"What's it about?"

"Pardon?"

"Your book. What's it about?"

"Oh. A girl who falls down a hole into a magical world, where rabbits talk and flowers sing. It's quite a nice place, except for the fact that there's a queen that chops off peoples head at the slightest provocation."

"Sounds a lot like our world."

"Only rabbits don't talk."

"And flowers don't sing."

"Could you imagine herbology class if they did?"

"And I thought mandrakes were bad!"

We laughed. I should have talked to him earlier. He really is nice. I guess I just was intimidated by Black and Potter, the two boys with whom he always hangs out.

"Hey! Moony! Long-time no see, mate!"

And speak of the devil. There they are. I stopped laughing, and scooted to the corner of the bench and looked at the window, petting Toast. Someone sat down next to me, but I didn't bother to turn and see. I picked up Alice in Wonderland, which I had discarded earlier in favour of Remus, but I had a hard time concentrating on it. The boys' conversation was more interesting. Sorry, Alice.

"So Moony, how was your holiday?"

"Okay, I guess. How about you James?"

"Great! Mom and Dad got me new qudditch gloves! You know my old ones had holes."

"Great! How about you, Sirius?"

"Same old, same old. Old hag is still and old hag."

No one seemed to notice me, or if they did they ignored me completely. Only once Lily Evans poked her head in the compartment did they notice I was there. Or started paying attention.

"Remus, we have a meeting with the heads it the prefects carriage. Oh. Hey Jessikah. Good holidays?"

"They were okay, I guess. Spent most of them in Charlie's flat. Kathleen got to be too much. You?"

"They were okay. Tuney hardly talked to me though."

"She'll get over it. Xavier either ignored me or was at his friend house."

Lily smiled and Remus got up. I felt like yelling 'no please don't leave me with them!' but restrained myself. After they left, an even more awkward silence set, if it was possible. And then Sirius Black spoke up.

"Wait! You know Xavier Cross?"

He looked at me expectantly. What was I supposed to say to that? He's my brother, how you not have notice in the five years we've known each other?

"Yeah, He's my brother."

Sirius looked at me in disbelief. Were we really that different? I mean sure, with his dark hair and eyes and my light brown hair and green eyes one couldn't tell that we're related but we act reasonably sibling-y. I mean, as sibling-y as a Gryffindor and Slytherin could act.

"Aren't you a half-blood?"

"So?"

"Isn't he pure-blooded?"

"The point is, Black?"

"How can you be related?"

Wow. For one of the top students in our year, he was pretty dim. Toast hopped off my lap and scurried onto his, since he was sitting next to me.

"Looks like he likes you, Padfoot."

"Shut up Prongs. I'm not fond of rats. No offence Peter."

Why, would Peter Pettigrew be offended by that statement? He should be apologizing to me! I'm the one whose rabbit he called a rat!

"Could you pass him to me please?"

Sirius unceremoniously picked Toast up and plopped my on my lap. Really? Did he really just do that? Dump my rabbit on me? He's supposed to be aristocratic! Where the hell are his manners? I shot a sideways glare at him but said nothing. I knew better then to insult _the_ Sirius Black.

I opened up Alice in Wonderland and put all my effort into reading into reading it.

"I can't wait to get to Hogwarts." I said under my breath.

"Got a problem with me?"

Sirius turned to look at me. That's right. Trust me to open my mouth and get into trouble. I just couldn't keep my thoughts to myself. Stupid, stupid Jessikah.

"None at all. I just enjoy studying." My voice was sarcastic, and the moment that my comment came out I regretted it. His face was…angry, to say the least. Damn. I feel like I just made an enemy out of Sirius Black. Didn't I mention earlier that he wasn't a good enemy to have?

**A/N: So, this is the beginning. I'm going to start on chapter two now. Review please! I'll let you pet Toast! (I actually have a rabbit that you can pet if you review. But his name is Heineken.)**

**All my insanity,**

**Tobie Cross**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Where are my reviews? Hmmmm? **

**_Disclaimer_****; it's _fan_-fiction. Not _owner_-fiction. **

The rest of the train ride had been passed in silence on my part. Not that I was a very talkative person in the first place. I prefer to listen. I often end up learning peoples secrets. For instance, I know that Severus Snape had almost professed his love to Lily Evans only to be interrupted by James Potter and _his _profession of the day. I know that Sirius Black is close to being disowned, courtesy of a conversation I overheard in the library in-between Regulus Black and Lucius Malfoy. I also know that our dear Headmaster in gay, although I've been sworn to secrecy on that one. All this by being quiet and going unnoticed. So now that _the_ Sirius Black knew of my existence, I was going to go through hell. I could hear the tabloids now_; Black dating a nobody?_ Or maybe; _How Cross got pregnan_t. Oh, how about; _how many love potions in her closet. _I would never hear the end of it. I really like being unnoticed. I don't want to be in the spotlight.

"Hello Jess…_**what **_are _they_ doing here?"

Charlie poked his head into our compartment. Aw crap. One of the reasons I don't have a boyfriend would have to be my ridiculous brothers. 'They're only thinking about shagging you, trust me, I know.' Too much information here! But then again, it helped me understand boys. A little bit.

"Oh, hey Charlie." I answered. I might, just might be able to…

"Don't you 'oh, hey Charlie' me. What are _they_ doing here?"

How do you explain the three hottest boys and their tag along sitting in your compartment to your older brother? To most it wouldn't mean anything. To Charlie, it meant one of them was trying to get in my knickers.

"They're sitting, Charlie. What does it look like? Don't answer that." I really did not need the embarrassment of what he thought they'd do to me.

"You, Potter what are you doing sitting with my sister?"

They all stopped smiling and stared at him. Then they turned to me. Then back to him. I thought we had already established that I was a Cross. Xavier was my little brother. How could they not put two and two together?

"Wait. She's related to you?"

"Your intelligence astounds me, Potter. Of course we're related. Now, why are you sitting with my sister?"

I don't understand how people always find it shocking that I'm related to my brothers. Sure my brothers are more…flamboyant than me, but hey, I can be flamboyant. I just…don't want to be.

Sirius looked slightly horrified by my brothers' implication of them doing…that stuff with me.

"Look mate, I wouldn't go near her if I had the choice. It was the only almost empty compartment."

Wouldn't- wouldn't go near me? WHAT DOES THAT MEAN? Charlie seemed to have caught on to that comment too.

"What do you mean you wouldn't go near her? Is there something wrong with my sister, Black? I have a right mind to put you in detention and take off points for that."

Hey! That'd be punishing me too!

"You can't do that! School hasn't even started yet!" Potter yelled.

Charlie just smiled his sweet, innocent smile and pointed to the head boy badge.

"Charlie, that's punishing me too." I whined.

He looked at me and shrugged. "You'll earn them back, sis. C'mon, come sit with me and Alison in our carriage."

Well I couldn't turn that down without looking like I want to spend time with the Marauders and taking it up makes me look like I rely on my brother to save me.

"You know, I think I'm going to go find Kelly. We've got a lot of catching up to do." And with that I got up and left, taking Toast with me.

Kelly Draion was my absolute best friend. She was a hufflepuff, but that never stopped us from having sleepovers in the Hufflepuff dorms. Having an older brother in that house helps too, I must say. Kelly was, for lack of a better word, insane. Last year she chopped off her long hair for a short pixie cut. She's a shameless flirt, almost on the same level a Sirius Black, but she never went all the way. "The fun is in the chase" she always said. On top of her crazy personality and hyper activity, she had looks. She could wear anything and still look perfect. She had a sense of style that out did anyone I know. And yet, she always knew what to say. It was strange that our personalities were so different and yet we go along so well.

"Jay-Jay!"

I turned. Only Kelly called me that. Mostly because she wasn't afraid of my death threats.

"Kells! How was your summer?"

"Horrible! Canada! Canada of all places to take us! Do you know what the French word for worst holiday ever is?" She always had been dramatic.

"No, what?"

Actually I did know. But it was probably not what she was going to tell me.

"_Quebec_."

"Isn't that a place, Kells?"

She nodded and opened the door to her compartment were sat Joy and Mina, my two other friends. Mina was a Ravenclaw, as was Joy.

"Look who finally came to see us_, les girls_!" Kelly said. I have a feeling she'll be speaking French for half the year.

"Jess! What took you so long to get your ass over here?" asked Mina.

"The Marauders." The moment I said it I regretted it. I was undoubtedly going to have to tell them the whole story.

My fears were confirmed when I saw their faces. Joy jumped up and pulled me down next to her, her long reddish hair flying.

"Tell us everything." She said. For someone so studious, she really was all about the gossip.

So I told them the story, and watched as their faces changed accordingly.

"Jessie! Do you realize what this means?" Joy said, he face bright.

Oh, yes I did. It meant that my quiet time in the library was over until this blew over.

"It means that I'll be stuck listening to Sirius' fan girls whine?"

"No Jess, it means that little quiet Jessikah Cross' days are over. You, my friend will have to get out of your shell!" Leave it to Mina to tell me what to do.

"Oh yes Mina! Maybe even some guys in her life! _Magnifique_!"

"I sense a make-over is due."

All three nodded. Oh no. They are not getting anywhere near me with their tools of mass makeuping.

I slowly scooted away.

"I'm going to get her trunk so we can start now! Joy, you hold Toast, Jess, you're coming with me so that I don't seem completely random going into the compartment." Kelly said.

"Do I have a choice?"

"NO!" Was their response.

Kelly dragged me down the corridor, telling me that I had nothing to be afraid of, that they were only boy, and of course she had to add that they were very _chaud_ boys that I should lighten up and enjoy it and that flirting was the point of life. I, personally, disagree. The point of life is…unknown to me and those boys are…well _the_ boys of Hogwarts. We got there, and to my dismay, the four of them were still there.

Kelly opened the door. And leaned on it, waiting for them to notice her. Then she got impatient.

"Excuse me boys, I need that trunk full of junk."

Oh, my god, Kelly. You're talking to the man-whore of Hogwarts and you use those particular words.

"Well, I'm sure I can assist you in getting the junk trunk down for you, love."

"Aw, thanks, but I'm a bid girl, I can do it."

"I'm sure you can."

They still didn't notice that I was standing there. Kelly reached up to get my trunk and of course, Black was checking her out. The problem was that she was dating Flynn McMillar. I knew exactly how to ruin the moment that was making me sick.

"Oh my god, Flynn!"

Kelly dropped my trunk that landed on Black, who swore quite colorfully. I laughed.

"Sorry Kells. I couldn't resist."

"That wasn't funny Jess! Flynn would have wanted to fight Sirius and would have gotten his ass kicked!"

She took my trunk apologizing to Black, who in return winked and said she'd have to make up for it some other time. She smiled. Ew.

On our way back I teased her about it. She swatted at me and threatened to make me look like a whore if I didn't cut it out. I did.

We got to the other compartment and the girls already had their weapons out. First, they took out my uniform. And cut my skirt. Kathleen was going to kill me. Then they attacked my hair. They must have tried seven different styles and settled for leaving in down, straight. They added purple bright orange streaks to it though. And then my face. Mascara, eye shadow, lipstick, foundation and some others stuff. By the time I was dressed in my new and improved uniform, we were already there. I put Toast in his cage and grabbed my trunk and we headed out.

I noticed that I got more stares than usual. Well, the fact that I got stares at all was more than usual. One of the guys actually smiled at me. Sure he wasn't that cute, but still.

"Thank us after you snog a guy."

"Shut up, Joy."

At the feast, the stares increased. I kept my head down, but boys seemed to place themselves in front of me as I walked, forcing me to keep my head up as to not bump into them.

"Hey Cross!"

I didn't turn around. Normally when people say 'Cross' they mean one of my brothers.

"Oi! Cross, wait a moment, will you?"

I kept going until I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned and stared into warm brown eyes. Jonathan Kennedy, a sixth year, was standing in front of me smiling. One of the hottest guys in school is _smiling _at me.

"Hey." He said

"uhh, Hey." Lame answer.

"How do you walk so fast?"

"I think it's because I had practice running away from my brothers, why do you ask?"

"I think it's the long legs, and I wanted to talk to you. I over-heard your brother mentioning you're having some trouble with potions. I wouldn't mind helping you, if that's alright."

"Yeah, that'd be great!"

He smiled and waved before disappearing into the crowd. Wait. What was that? He just came up to me, out of the blue, and offered to tutor me? Well, I'm not complaining, but _what_? And that comment on my legs? I am so going to have to thank the girls, no doubt about it.

**The review button is right under here. Click it!**


End file.
